Verses
by BonesBird
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the Morgan/Garcia pairing of Criminal Minds. Not canon and not necessarily in any sort of order either / small name change
1. Day One

**Song Prompt Drabble Challenge - Day 1  
>Lyrics: Lostprophets - Last Summer <strong>

**An idea for a few of the fanfic writers over on facebook. I send a verse or chorus of a song out every day, and we write a drabble inspired by it. Now because I'm vein I'm going to post mine on here (and it was my idea) so if you'd like to join in, search for BonesBird Fanfiction on Facebook and you'll find me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we all sit down here in our hometown<br>**__**Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
><strong>__**And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
><strong>__**Glowing embers fly across the sky**_

She pulled another stone out of the sole of her shoe and looked over the fire at where her baby son and her husband crouched, along with one of the older boys, from this distance she couldn't tell which one it was. It wasn't quite dark, but it wasn't quite light either, and in the perpetual twilight of the Quantico woods, she knew that they needed to stay close, but she was happy enough to let the boys explore.

They had volunteered to take Jack and Henry on the camping trip so Daniel would have someone to play with, and to give Hotch, Beth, Will and JJ some time together. Derek was happily tending to the two boys, and she spotted the other knocking on a tree on the edge of the clearing.

The barbecue had consisted of burnt burgers and sausages, along with some baked beans she'd cooked on a camping stove beside them. Now she was stoking the fire again to make smores, and tell stories. She wasn't sure what scary stories would be appropriate at 4 and 7, but she was sure that she'd think of something.

Watching Daniel take his first tentative steps without his dad's hands holding him steady made her heart feel as warm as the fire she sat by. The older boys both ran and jumped on her knee. Jack started telling them about the haunted chair in his bedroom, while Henry tried to convince everyone that Will was actually a monster. Penelope herself told a story about the spooky computer virus, which had both the boys laughing when she told them about it bringing the computer to life. Derek rounded to storytelling off talking about a magic door that squeezed bad children. After the stories and smores the boys fell asleep in their sleeping bags, and she sat beside the fire, leaning against Derek's chest, and holding his hands in hers. Watching the stars as night full descended. The moon shone into their encampment, making a romantic, yet homely, air about the night. She felt like a family, and there was no joy greater than that.


	2. Day Two

**You happy folks will get two drabbles today, because I didn't have time to upload yesterday's last night.**

**Lyrics: Hearts Under Fire - Liquid Luck**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Talk me straight, repair these bones<br>**__**Open my eyes and take me home  
><strong>__**Bring my feet back down to the ground  
><strong>__**Say our goodbyes and leave this town**_

It wasn't often that Derek Morgan was so insanely angry that he could barely control himself. He knew that he had no real right to be angry about this either. But being thrown into an authority position he wasn't ready and didn't particularly want was making life more difficult. He had already thrown a few things in his office, and that had made him feel a little better, if no calmer.

"Hot stuff. Calm down" came a quiet voice from his doorway, he turned back to see Penelope standing there, quietly holding out a hand for him to take "you'll be back before long"

"Here is home though" he murmured into her hair as he held her close to him

"And I'll be here to bring you home every time you can get time"

"I love you" he told her, leaning back to look in her eyes. He stroked her hair away from her eyes, and smiled a small and genuine smile. Four words, and she'd calmed him down

"When do you leave" she asked, and he knew it was going to break his heart to answer.

"Tomorrow" he whispered. Squeezing her hand, and getting mentally ready to leave.


	3. Day Three

**OK. So. I ended up passing out last night. But I swear. Two today. This one (Day Three) and Day Four later on.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember when we'd<br>_****_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
><em>****_In a dark room lit by the TV light  
><em>****_For all the hard times in my life  
><em>****_Those nights kept me alive_**

_'The difference only a few months made'_ he thought ruefully. Thinking back to only a few months earlier. He and his baby girl would be sat on the sofa he could see out of the corner of his eye, smiling and laughing. Talking about everything and nothing. Just unwinding from the hazardous lives they both led. He would tell her about his real feelings when facing insurmountable odds on a case, she would talk about how scared she was that her family were out facing these things.

Sometimes, those nights were all he had that made him happy. She was the great woman behind the profiler.

He was paying the delivery guy when he saw through the rain the unmistakable form of her walking up the pavement towards his house. He could tell from this distance that she had no jacket. So after putting the pizza on the counter next to him, he grabbed one of his jackets and ran to her. Getting her into the warmth of the house before she got a chill.

He helped her dry off, and laughed at the appropriate times in her story of the terrible date and why she was walking in the rain. Apparently, she'd been afraid she'd catch something from the dudes car.

They settled together, wrapped up in a blanket in front of the TV, talking about everything and nothing once again. He was glad to finally have her there, and was determined he wouldn't let her get away again.


	4. Day Four

**Lyrics: When The Day Turns Into Night - Busted**

**I love this band, still, I know it's corny but honestly I don't care LOL! There is now a "Drabble Challenge" group on FB where the others authors are posting their fics too! I know it's only Day 4, but people seem to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I know I leave you on your own<br>_****_And I need you to be strong when I'm walking away  
><em>****_And I hate to say goodbye it gets harder every time  
><em>****_What I feel you feel inside  
><em>****_When the day turns into night_**

Her shoulders shook and her heart ached with every step he took towards the jet. _"its just another case"_ she tried to convince herself, but no matter what, watching him walk away almost broke her in two every time. She intentionally held her sobs until he was far enough away that he wouldn't see them. She couldn't make leaving any harder on him that it already was. Leaving her behind broke him too, she knew that, he was just better at hiding it than she was.

Being alone, the only one staying behind, made it more difficult. She had nobody to go home too, nobody to make jokes with at work, nobody to reassure her when everything seemed to be too much. She saw the horrible things from a distance, but just as much as the profilers she had to jump into the minds of the sickos, and find out about what made them that way.

She hated saying goodbye to him. Even when they did it in the privacy of her office, it was often drawn out longer, every second a stall because neither of them truly wanted to be apart.

The phone calls never really made it better, but they would make her forget her loneliness for an hour or so. A few minutes for work, a few hours when he got some spare time. Just enough to take her mind off things. To convince her that he was alright.

She stood in the quiet until darkness began to fall. It was black when she finally turned back to her car and felt calm enough to drive home. There wasn't much she could do that she hadn't already done, and a few hours in one of his t-shirts, laid with his dog, would make her feel like he wasn't so far away at all.


	5. Day Five

**Lyrics: Stolen - Dashboard Confessional**

**Now, I've not been great at updating this, and I have two to write tonight as I got a touch drunk last night.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I watch you spin around in your highest heels<br>_****_You are the best one, of the best ones  
><em>****_We all look like we feel  
><em>****_You have stolen my, you have stolen my  
><em>****_You have stolen my heart_**

He took a step back as she span around, her tiny bag clutched in her hands, and whistled appreciatively as the bottom of the dress flew out, the smile on her face also made her look as if she was having the time of her life. He could see the eyes of everyone passing them being drawn to her.

The colour of her hair, perfectly matching, yet contrasting, with the colour of her eyes, each erotic step she took in those luscious heels making his mouth water.

She was a woman who knew her own sex appeal, and equally knew not only what she could do to all the men around her, but to him alone. Tonight, he was the one she was focused on.

The soft puff of breath on his ear as she huskily whispered that everything she had done since the moment she'd met him had been for him. About him. Centred around him.

As she turned around and headed for the restaurant he realised, that in just a few moments, she had once again stolen his heart, and he wasn't going to ask for it back.


	6. Day Six

**Lyrics: Camera One - Josh Joplin Group**

**I've taken almost a week off from this, but still been giving out the prompts. Expect a few chapters of this today as I catch up. Finally in a writing mood!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's funny how life turns out<br>The odds of faith in the face of doubt  
>Camera one closes in<br>The soundtrack starts, the scene begins_**

Derek Morgan looked up, smiling across at his beautiful wife of the last 10 years, and thought of the ways that fate worked. It wasn't as if he had never wanted Penelope Garcia, he had, but he'd never been stupid enough as to think he would act on it.

But a few beers, and a few meddling colleagues, led to a series of amazing dates, a fantastic wedding, 3 gorgeous kids, and what he'd always thought he never wanted. A big house, a white fence and a dog. Several dogs in fact.

He had always known that Penelope would see through his gruff exterior, she always had. She had been the steady hand, and the supportive arm, whenever he'd needed her.

Lazy Sunday's didn't happen often, and as soon as he heard Daniel, James and Sofia coming down the stairs, Sofia firmly perched on her mother's hip.

He smiled at his little family, settling in for a day of stories and muddy knees.

He only had children this age once.


	7. Day Seven

**Lyrics: It's Not Your Fault - New Found Glory**

**Again, another rather short chapter, but anything longer would have defeated the purpose of the chapter! This is actually not pairing specific, it could work for any pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There was staring in seclusion<br>A fine tuned way of motion  
>A face wrapped for a suitor<br>The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat_****_  
><em>**

She watched him as he fluidly moved closer to her. He seemed to glide around the sofa, the silence of the room was pressing against her ears, making her act irrationally.

As he stood in front of her, she could hear his heart pounding in the same rhythm as hers. He was breathing in time with her.

Every movement he made, she mirrored with one of her own, he brushed her hair away from her eyes, smiling down into them as he did so. His soft but firm fingers lingering on her jaw line.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Nothing and everything were in the words he said.

She couldn't keep her breathing steady as he started raining kisses all over her neck. She didn't even attempt to try.

Instead, she leaned her head back, and enjoyed the only sound in the silence. The sound of their hearts, beating the same drum


	8. Day Eight

**Lyrics: Wildwood Flower - Reese Witherspoon**

**OK, slightly longer this chapter. My lovely friend Marauder In Disguise wrote the CUTEST Voyager drabble that I actually squealed at. I'm such a fangirl **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love<br>And to cherish me over all others above  
>How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell<br>He's left me no warning, no words of farewell  
><em>**

She had been let down so much by Kevin's sudden abandonment, her heart was crushed, but she had one man who had never let her down.

While she was sobbing and alone, Derek had come right over, and was sat on the sofa next to her. Eating all the popcorn while she focused on the ice-cream.

"What actually happened baby girl?" he asked, casting his worrying eye over her. His overprotective eye. The look she only ever got when he was truly worried something had affected her on a deep level.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me" she whispered, trying not to feel another stab through her heart as she remembered waking up to all his things being gone. His keys in her dish. She drove to his place, and it had been empty. Nothing there at all. She left the keys on the floor, and had called in sick to work.

"What happened?" Derek asked again. More steel in his tone, one of his hands taking hold of hers.

"He was just gone. One of the other techs told me he had taken a job in Europe somewhere. Doing programming for some big company." she started getting progressively louder and more hysterical, until finally she couldn't hold it in anymore. The end of her sentence exploded out of her, along with a torrent of sobs. "He promised to be here" she cried, and Derek just rocked her slowly until she had calmed enough to speak again.

"Then he wasn't worth you to begin with" He told her, with all the authority he could muster.

"How'd you figure"

"If he left you, he never cherished you the way he should of done. The way I do" he whispered, and settled down with her again to watch the film.


	9. Day Nine

**Lyrics: I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**This chapter was harder than most for me to write. As this was my wedding song. So of course I had to write the wedding dance as the chapter. Honestly I have a hard time seeing this song as anything else. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me that we belong together<br>Dress it up with the trappings of love  
>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows of heartbreak that hang from above_**

****He held her hand and span her around the room. It had been so long since they'd felt so carefree, so alive. So close to each other, and although the room was full of others, he felt like it was only the two of them. The hall was full to the rafters of friends and colleagues, but the dance floor was empty save the happy couple.

It was the happiest he could ever remember being. He and his girl had the rings that proved they were in it together. From now until eternity, and nothing was stopping him from thinking about what the future might bring for the two of them.

He held her tight to him. So happy for all the firsts that would come up for them. Their first vacation, first married fight, first child.

They had so much to look forward too.

The song she had chosen was perfect for this, the first day of their forever.

This was the woman he loved, and they did belong together.


End file.
